Villainous Mode
|similar='Babidi's Mind Control' Supervillain }} Villainous Mode is a form that places a targeted individual under mind control and greatly increases their power and evil intent. It is taken on by several individuals when they are placed under Towa or Demigra's Dark Magic or by eating the Fruit from the Tree of Might infused with the power of the Demon Realm. Appearance This transformation causes the user's body color to change to a hue of purple. A more enhanced version of the form also causes their eyes to become pure red, and they gain marks under their eyes identical to those of Demigra, albeit black instead of red. Overview Most users of Villainous Mode have a special technique named Baked Sphere. In the game's story mode, several characters during the story take on Villainous Mode, with their power increasing dramatically, and can even grant an individual additional abilities, with a Villainous Mode version of Mr. Satan gaining the ability to fly and shoot ki blasts. In some Parallel Quests, certain fighters will also enter Villainous Mode. There appears to multiple stages to the Villainous Mode state. *The First stage see's the targeted individual briefly take on the purple hue and glowing red eyes. *The Second Stage see's the targeted individual maintain the purple hue and glowing red eyes throughout the length of the fight. *The Third Stage see's the targeted individual's body turn a purplish color, their eyes turn pure red and they gain two black lines that go from the bottom of their eyes. This form is playable. Summary During the finale of Xenoverse, during the Demon God Demigra Saga, Demigra resurrects Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu, and uses his Dark Magic to put them into Villainous Mode. Goku and the Future Warrior fight and defeat the three. However, Vegeta, Gotenks, and Gohan arrive, having also been put into Villainous Mode. Goku and the Future Warrior defeat them, returning them to normal. After returning to Toki-Toki City the Future Warrior finds that Demigra has also take control of Trunks and placed him into Villainous Mode too, however the Future Warrior defeats him returning him to normal. Demigra attempts to use his magic on the Future Warrior but is saved by Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time's interference. During Elder Kai's training of the Future Warrior, Elder Kai creates a doppelganger of the Warrior's Ego. After being defeated, the Warrior's Ego revives and transforms into Villainous Mode. After the Warrior defeats their Ego, Elder Kai reveals that they had just defeated the dark ambitious ego that had been growing deep within the Warrior's soul. It is implied that the Ego's use of Villainous Mode was actually a manifestation of the Warrior's own inner darkness which the Warrior's Ego personified. However it is also possible that the Warrior's Ego was affected by Demigra's Dark Magic during the Demon God's failed attempt to take control of the Warrior during the Demon God Demigra Saga. In Xenoverse 2, Towa and Mira continue to use Dark Magic to empower various villains with Villainous Mode, though later abandons it in favor of the new spell created by Towa that causes villains to take on Supervillain Mode by shaving off some of the recipients' life force in exchange for much greater power. During The Ginyu Force Strikes Saga and The Galactic Emperor Saga, it is shown one can gain access to Villainous Mode via eating the Fruit of the Tree of Might (Demon Realm). Like in Xenoverse, the Villainous Mode is a Skill that only available to Enemy NPCs and is listed in their skillset when scanned in search view. However in Xenoverse 2 it is classified as an Awoken Skill as it appears in its slot on the enemy's skillset when scanned in Search View. Users First Stage *Appule *Raspberry *Raditz *Saibamen *Nappa (Base/Great Ape) *Vegeta (Base/Great Ape) *Guldo *Recoome *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (1st Form/Final Form) Second Stage *DodoriaDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 *Burter *Jeice *Turles *Lord Slug *Frieza (1st Form/Final Form/Full Power) *Cooler (Fourth Form) *Meta-Cooler Corps. *Mr. Satan *Cell Juniors *Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) *Cell (Imperfect/Full Power) *Android 17/Future Android 17 *Android 18/Future Android 18 *Android 16/Future Android 16 *Majin Buu *Piccolo *Kid Buu *Broly *Bardock *Trunks (GT) (Super Saiyan) *Hell Fighter 17Dragon Ball Xenoverse, GT Pack 1 DLC *Super 17 *Pan *Nuova ShenronDragon Ball Xenoverse, GT Pack 2 DLC *Eis Shenron *Omega Shenron *Future Warrior Third Stage *Broly *Cell *Frieza *Gohan *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) *Kid Buu *Vegeta *Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Broly Techniques All Villainous Mode fighters have the same techniques, aside from their regular Super and Ultimate Skills. *'Darkness Mixer'- A Power Up Super Skill that creates a hazardous electrical aura while recharging ki and stamina. *'Rage Saucer' - A Rush Strike Super Skill that involves warps towards the opponent and strikes them before smashing them into the ground. When used while fighting multiple opponents the user will randomly use rapid movement attacking opponents one after the other. *'Bloody Sauce' - A splitting Energy Ball Super Skill that slows down the opponent on hit. *'Baked Sphere' - A miasma of dark energy that damages the opponent before detonating. Variations The Villainous Mode state has two Super Saiyan variants. These states are slightly different from the regular Villainous Mode in that they give the user additional traits. *'Villainous Mode (Super Saiyan)': Used by Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) in Xenoverse. Used by Gohan (Teen) in a Parallel Quest in Xenoverse 2. *'Villainous Mode (Super Saiyan 2)': Used by Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) and Gohan (Potential Unleashed) in Xenoverse. Trivia *This technique does not work on those with Godly power such as Beerus and Goku after having absorbed the power of Super Saiyan God. *The Supreme Kai of Time is capable of using her own magic to cancel out the Dark Magic used to transform people into this state. *The Dark Magic that Demigra uses on others to enhance their power, he also uses to increase his own power too. Gallery References Category:Transformations Category:Supportive techniques Category:Video game techniques